Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Travelers of Myths and Legends
by Twinleaf Publishing
Summary: College sophomore Connor Hewitt is somehow transported into the world of Pokémon as a Chespin, where he meets traumatized yet childish Fennica, a Fennekin, and geeky LARPer Franklin, a Froakie. An adventure so big, it can only be super! Based on Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. #TeamSuperAmour! Rated M for suggestive themes, language, and scenes of fantasy/adventure action.
1. Loss

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Travelers of Myths and Legends**

 **By Twinleaf2623**

 **Disclaimer:** "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Travelers of Myths and Legends" is a work of fan fiction. The author does not own Pokemon and/or Mystery Dungeon, as they are owned by Nintendo and Spike Chunsoft, respectively. The author, however, owns any original characters, story elements, places, names, and personalities of characters.

 ****Part One: The Meeting of Friends****

 **"Have the courage to follow your heart and intuition. They somehow already know what you truly want to become." - Steve Jobs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **損失 (Loss)**

 **POV: Fennica (Fennekin)**

Something is happening here on this planet. I don't know what and I don't know why, yet I know for a fact that there is something happening. And I'm the only one who knows this. Because I was there. I saw it all happen that night. On that night, I lost everything I cared about. On that night, my life nearly ended right before my eyes. On that night, I escaped death. On that night, I, Fennica Heatsworth, saw my own mother, Delia, a Delphox, get turned to stone by some kind of being. I never saw his lips move much, yet I could hear his voice. He calls himself Dethos, yet he wasn't a Ghost- or a Dark-type. I've heard of the legends surrounding him, but never believed them to be true. His body appeared to be covered in bloodstains, his wings shadowy as the soul-takers in Haunted Hallows, his mouth full of teeth sharper than a Mega-evolved Sharpedo, and his face much as terrifying as Hell and Damnation themselves.

It started one morning when Mama and I decided to go visit Grandpa at his grave near Remorse Plains, where the Tree of Life was. I wore my green scarf whenever we went out so I wouldn't be confused with all the other Fennekin. I was about eleven years old at the time, I couldn't go to the local school until I was at least thirteen, and Mama taught me how to use Scratch, Growl, Ember, and Psybeam by now. We were only there for a few moments, Mama paying her respects to Grandpa, me chasing a cute little Spinarak around until I felt the urging need to catch my breath before I could resume. When it was time to go, Mama and I started heading home where Pops, a Carracosta and my dad, was waiting.

Sure, it didn't seem like anything bad was going to happen to us, but it was when I left to go outside to fetch dinner... that he came. Dethos, the Unholy Sin Demonic-type Legendary Pokemon, gave me a huge jump-scare when he shrieked loudly. I screamed for Mama to come rescue me and prayed to Arceus and Mew above to give me mercy. Even when Dethos spoke, it was more than enough to frighten even the strongest, bravest, and most battle-worthy Pokemon in existence.

 **"mOrS uLtRa NoN vEnIeT aD vOs!"** the Demonic-type shrilled in Latin. (roughly translating to "Death shall come unto you")

I couldn't attack him, because fire-type moves absorb demonics due to Hell's depiction of a flaming wasteland, psychic moves are weakened due to fears of the devil, and normal moves are weakened as well due to corruption. The only way to make a demonic-type Pokemon faint fatally was to be assisted by an Angelic-type move or Pokemon.

Unfortunately, nobody has ever seen an Angelic-type Pokemon, but know that only seven are known to exist so far: Livicus, the Forgiving Pokemon; Compelion, the Exorcist Pokemon; Saintuary, the Priest Pokemon; Samsimian, the Good Gorilla Pokemon; Shearbert, the Little Lamb Pokemon; Baalato, the Savior Sheep Pokemon and the evolved form of Shearbert: and Evadamoses, the Legendary Savior Pokemon. Out of the seven Angelic-types, only Shearbert and Compelion were common in the world of Pokemon, so I've been told.

I prayed quietly for some kind of protection, and soon enough it came, but not in the way I wanted it to happen. Dethos readied a move called Soul Sucker, a Demonic-type one-hit-KO move that had a high chance of hitting its target, compared to moves like Fissure and Guillotine. After the move hit its target, the user's HP is fully restored and attack and special attack stats are boosted, while the Pokemon unlucky enough to get caught within the crossfire is turned to stone and sent to a terrible place of which I believe I should not pronounce, for I fear the consequences could be disastrous.

I thought all my hope was lost. And that's when my mother showed up out of nowhere and shielded me from the attack as she, right before my eyes, was turned to stone. I was terrified.

 **"QuAm FeRoX."** ("How bold.") I heard Dethos say, " **Tu Es EnIm PoSt!"** ("You are next!") When I realized that he actually was coming for me next, I began running. I was so scared that I didn't dare turn back, fearing that I myself would also be turned to stone as well. I kept running until my little Fennekin legs couldn't run much longer, even though I wanted to hide from Dethos as far as possible.

That was when he showed up behind me, emitting an ear-splitting screech that terrified me out of my wits. I tripped over a tree trunk, and soon realized that it belonged to a tree, a tree with leaves as colorful and beautiful as a rainbow and a trunk as big and vast as the size of a Wailord. One look at that tree and I knew that I was safe, for this tree was none other than the Tree of Life. The place where Mama and Pops watched me hatch; where I played with the very few friends that I had; where I came across my three green scarves.

Yes. I was perfectly safe. Perfectly safe, indeed.

Safe from harm.

Safe from death.

Safe from petrification.

Safe from Dethos.

But, of course, that would be determined by another dose of Soul Sucker, which came as if on cue. But, as I braced for confirmation that the Tree of Life could protect one from death, a blue wispy shield appeared right in front of me to the dark, shadowy ball of demonic acid from entering my soul. Soon, bright light surrounded me, just bright enough for me to shut my eyes to prevent blindness. As I did, tears began to form and flee from my pupils, as I felt a feeling of sorrow sear through. As I traveled through the path of light, I could only focus on searching for one thing:

The way to return my mother back to her former self. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **A/n:** Hey, guys, Twinleaf2623 here! This was first of two chapters that will be published to introduce to you my PMD series, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Travelers, based on Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. The next chapter will be told from Connor's POV, which should come out tomorrow. After that, I won't be updating this until the official date: Mark your calendars, ladies and gentlemen! On September 18th, 2016, the dungeons are coming!

As always, leave a review, tell me what you think, click fav and follow to keep this going, I hope to get at least 10 favs and 5 reviews. Also, if you haven't yet, check out my profile for other amazing fanfics, including Pokémon Infinity- The Beginning, The Great Detective Pikachu, and, for those of you who are familiar with SAO, Alchemist Quest Online, of which I am now accepting OCs for. Until then...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**


	2. Game

**Chapter 2:** **ゲーム (Game)**

 **POV: Connor (Human)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not Pokemon or Mystery Dungeon. However, I _do_ own any original characters, places, settings, character personalities, and names.

* * *

 **"Life is 10% what happens to us and 90% how we react to. " -Dennis P. Kimbro.**

* * *

My life is, to sum it up in one word, weird. It always has been. The weirdness peaked on that fateful November night, at exactly midnight. November 20th, 2015. I drove my younger sister over to the Marquee Cinemas in New Hartford, New York, so she and her friends could see the midnight showing of "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 2." My college friends and I were heading over to the local GameStop to pre-order "Uncharted 4: A Thief's End" for the PlayStation 4.

Oh, sorry, my name is Connor Hewitt, and I am just a normal nineteen-year-old college sophomore at Hamilton. I've been a huge JRPG fan since I started played the Kingdom Hearts series, which was nine years ago, and ever since then I've played the likes of Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, Persona, Shinen the Wanderer, and, yes, even Pokémon. And I don't just play the series' core games, no, I pull out all the stops, and I'm talking about their spin-off titles, MMORPGs, HD re-releases, enhanced remakes, handheld and console ports, crossover titles…heck, I've even gotten to play the original Japanese releases of the games. So if, by 2017, you see my name credited as one of the beta testers for Kingdom Hearts III (look for Konā Hyūitto in the credits), there you go.

My friends and I are all hardcore gamers, so whenever E3 arrives, we are always there! At the E3 2015 that happened a few months prior, I stumbled upon the Nintendo booth where the game footage for Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon for 3DS was being shown (While the Square Enix booth, surprisingly, was previewing Kingdom Hearts III using my recorded game footage. Yay!) by the time I happened to turn around.

First, I had to admit, it looked amazing. Not just the graphics, but also the way they finally give you some variety in some of the items with the Elixirs, Tiny Reviver Seeds, and Wands. Second, it would be nice to play as a Charmander once again after nearly six long years of waiting for the programmers to get around to cramming all 720 Pokémon into one game. And during all that time, all I could think about was how to hitch another ride on the infamous Hype Train.

Six months later, it finally happened. Once my buds and I arrived GameStop, midnight was just approaching. While they were pre-ordering Uncharted 4, I waited for it. I waited for the truck. The truck with the GameStop logo. The truck that contained an amount of games that could rival the Angry Video Game Nerd's collection. Soon enough, it came. It came just on time, in one piece. The moment I have waited six months for finally came. I wasted no time rushing over to that truck to ask the deliveryman if the game arrived.

"Hey," I began, "I, uh, pre-ordered Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon a few months ago, and I was wondering if you have it in stock now."

"Months? Oh yeah, you're…" the man looked through his clipboard (who uses those anymore…) and check-marked a box with my name, "Connor Hewitt, right?"

"That's me."

"All right, sign here please." He gave me the clipboard with a sheet of paper with a dotted line where my name would go, which I signed. Then, back inside the store, he handed me what was probably the very first copy of the game sold in North Ameri - no, wait.

If I pre-ordered the game back in July, which was way before the game ever released in Japan that would mean that I had just bought the game before anyone else in the world. Before the tester would have played it in that E3 video. Before the 21,689 people had even bought the game in Japan on launch day. Before even the first commercial for the game ever aired.

Score.

My friends were probably done with the pre-ordering of Uncharted 4 by now, so I went to the car, turned on the gas, and checked the time: 12:49. Perfect. That should give me more than enough time to start the game, so I should be able to pick up Nicole by 2:30. Once we got in, we drove to the nearest fast-food restaurant we could find: McDonalds.

I happened to bring my 3DS along with me, so I popped in the game, turned the system on, and touched the game's icon once we were inside.

But, when I pressed start on the title screen, I heard a voice, which I didn't expect from the game, because there were no Pokémon games (not counting those tied solely to the anime) to my knowledge in which voice acting is utilized. Anyway, this voice sounded a bit feminine, similar to Chloë Grace Moretz. The voice spoke in accord with the words that appeared on the screen.

 _ **"Finally! I finally found you!"**_ The voice said as I stared at my 3DS, stunned. I looked around to see if my friends could hear it as well, but they were too busy playing Super Smash Bros., a game that, along with the vast majority of the fighting-genre, I suck at. Even with no headphones or earbuds plugged into the system, I was able to hear the voice in the game as if it was somebody sitting next to me and having a conversation with me. The voice was _so_ clear; anybody could have heard her.

So, other than the fact that I was sitting in a fast-food restaurant with no one else but some friends from college, how is it that I'm the only one able to hear this voice?

I did not want to find out the answer this late at night, I was already tired as hell just thinking about it. Yet I could not help but press the A button, hoping that the voice was all in my head.

It was not.

 ** _"I came here just to find you; you know?"_**

Nothing was making sense now, I felt like I was probably going crazy trying to figure out what was happening here with myself, so I simply decided to turn off the game for now. My thumb reached for the power switch…

…and accidentally pressed the A button again.

"Damn it." I muttered softly so no one could hear me.

 ** _"Please come…and lend us your strength."_**

I could not take the pressure any longer. I felt like I wanted to chuck my game across the restaurant, but I did not bother. So I did what any sane gamer would do.

I turned the game off. I took a deep breath and let it out. I heard my friends whooping excitedly as their game ended as they ended a round of Smash. I turned to them and motioned to them as if saying, "It's time to go."

By 2:30 in the morning, Nicole was walking out of the theater and into my car. As I drove home, I thought about that voice I heard back at McDonalds and wondered why I was feeling so crazy all of a sudden. Never have I felt crazy before in all my life. I mean, who, in their right mind, would throw a new 3DS Pokémon game across McDonalds before even playing the first bit of gameplay, let alone the first four short lines of on-screen text?

When I parked in the driveway, I wanted to sleep. I had to be back at the college campus by seven-thirty so I checked the time once more on my car: 2:48.

Well, I thought, at least I will get a few hours of sleep.

I flopped onto my bed and slowly closed my eyes, and in less than ten minutes, I was dreaming pleasantly.

And I hoped that everything would be normal by morning.

* * *

 **A/n:** Welp, that's the last chapter you're gonna see until this fall! Remember the date, guys: **September 18th, 2016!** Sorry it took so long, I was kinda busy with Pokemon Infinity and started reading this great story I found! So, I'd like to leave a shout-out to Orenji Splash and the story Blazing Courage, please check it out!

Don't forget to "fav" and "follow" as well as leave a review for this story, don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it and how I can make it an adventure so big that it can only be super!

Check back here on September 18th, 2016 and until then...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

And as always, read and review!


	3. Lonely

**Chapter 3:** **寂しい (Lonely)**

 **POV: Franklin (Froakie)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon. I do own any original characters, places, names, character personalities, and plot elements.

* * *

 **"Don't let a bad day make you feel like you have a bad life." -Author Unknown.**

* * *

"Tis a fine day to introduce thyself. Thy name is Franklin. Sir Franklin the Frog, knight protecting the village of Serene."

If I was, of course. You see, ever since my parents died in a fire back in Steampunk Town, I've lived in Serene Village alone. I had nobody to talk to but myself. I was my only companion. My only friend. If only someone would see me as an actual hero.

But, alas, no heroes have set foot, paw, and/or gill onto the plains of the village. All I am is a geek with a love for role play. Yup, I'm a LARPer. Go figure. All I ever do now is go on adventures in mystery dungeons, which is where my LARPing instincts kick in.

Huh? What's a mystery dungeon, you ask? Well, when you enter a mystery dungeon, the layout changes each time, so it's kind of difficult to create a map of one. There are different items, different routes, and occasionally different Pokémon as you go through the dungeon. When you faint in one, however, you lose everything. Literally everything. Your money, your items, your food, everything...gone.

So, I just go to mystery dungeons that are safe enough for Pokémon like me, mainly Open Pass and Lush Forest. And since most of the dungeons around here are full of Grass-types, nobody would be happier to accompany me in mystery dungeons than Fennica.

Yeah, I know that I said that I had no friends. I don't really the little lass a friend, and that's because she can be a bit...ah, what's the word I'm looking for...childish, at times.

* * *

See, whenever we go into a mystery dungeon, no matter how many times I try to warn her, Fennica will run straight to every room looking for treasure, and enemies are always popping up. See, enemies won't move unless she moves, and she can't move until I move. That's something about mystery dungeons that's...mysterious. Also, Fennica is so busy looking for the stairs that lead to the next floor that she doesn't even notice that her stomach rumbles. Starvation is deadly in mystery dungeons, and that's **another** thing about mystery dungeons that's mysterious. And then Fennica finds these weird, amazing, nature-distorting sticks (or W.A.N.D.S, for short), then uses it all on me, blowing me up, paralyzing me, warping me to another room, or summoning a monster house, which is yet _**another**_ thing about mystery dungeons that are mysterious!

Recently, our adventures have gotten a bit out of control. And a bit more local.

There was one time Fennica trampled all over Lombre's lotus pond, even though she hates water so much. I insisted on not to go into someone else's property, but she said: "Oh, come on, Franklin. I'm not scared of some silly ol' pond. You are so, like, nervous sometimes." And, of course, she scared a Yamna and ruined Lombre's pond. Lombre was ticked the next day.

Then, there was another time, where Fennica ran around Hippopotas' cave without a single care in the world. She told me not to tell anyone that she was going in to find 'treasure' in the cave, and came out with what looked like one of Hippopotas' famous sand sculptures! It was a life-sized replica of a Sharpedo, complete with very sharp teeth and very rough Rough Skin. It was nighttime, so it was dark enough to hardly tell if the sculpture looked fake or not. Fennica pulled the Sharpedo sand sculpture all the way to the lake, where she dropped it there! Okay, so she took a friggin' Sharpedo sculpture, thinking it was real, which it wasn't...and somehow **THREW** it into the lake! And to top it off, she waved to the now-destroyed sculpture and said, "Bye, Mr. Sharpedo, you're free now from Hippopotas' petrifying spell!" Then she turned to me, sniffled sadly and said, "I'm so glad for that Pokémon. He's going to a better place!"

What kind of Pokémon other than Fennica would do something that flipping stupid?! I wouldn't!

The next morning, Hippopotas was sizzling mad that, that day, he cursed more frequently than anyone in the village would in a week's amount of time! Fennica was smiling that day, too. She eventually whispered at my side that "The wizard (Hippopotas, in this case) has been weakened, me good knight. A quest well fulfilled, would thou might say?"

Sigh, I guess Fennica will never understand how LARPing actually works...

I decided to go into Open Pass...alone...so I could get Fennica off my back. And that's when I saw that streak of light plummet down from the sky. What could that have been? I went to check it out and I found that a Chespin was lying unconscious. I figured it was wild so I slowly hopped away from it before it could wake up. Soon, I heard a growl.

 **"EhEhEhEhEhEhHhHh...YoU fOoLiSh PoKéMoN, yOu ShOuLd'Ve StAyEd DeAd."**

All of a sudden a black wispy cloud of darkness started to form around the two of us. I wished someone would save us.

Then, I felt someone pushing me into the lake, as was the Chespin. That someone howled in pain as the darkness took control of it. Yet, I never got a good look at that someone, I would have probably thanked him/her for saving me and that Chespin from harm.

Everything started going black, due to the force of that push. My grasp of the Chespin was starting to slip away as my eyes closed slowly and my actions were petrified.

* * *

 **A/n:** Okay, yes, it isn't September 18th yet, but I wanted to publish at least something that would make up for those embarrassingly bad foreign-language versions of Pocketay Genesis (time to cross "get flamed" and "publish a foreign language version of a Pocketay story" off on my to-do list!). Shout-out to Chuuny, I hope this makes up for everything that happened on "Flaming Friday." (That's what I calling it from now on!)

And that's all for now, again: **September 18th, 2016!** Be there or be twigged! Until then...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

And, as always, read and review!


	4. Demons

**A/n:** Woah, 175+ views already?! Wow! I don't care if it's not September 18th yet, I have got to publish more chapters right away! I sincerely thank you guys for all the support, and by the time this chapter is released, this is my most popular fanfic to date! Seriously, thank you. But, time for more PMD: Travelers, because you guys deserve it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon. However, I do own any original characters, places, names, character personalities, and plot elements.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **デモンズ (Demons)**

 **POV: Connor (Human)**

* * *

 **"They've promised that dreams can come true - but forget to mention that nightmares are dreams, too." - Oscar Wilde.**

* * *

I could only get about three hours of sleep before my alarm went off. My body hesitated to slump out of bed, but I had to get ready for my classes. I got dressed, putting on a green flannel shirt over a white t-shirt and a pair of beige cuffed jeans. I turned on the radio, and cringed in irritation as it played one of my least favorite songs: "Friday" by Rebecca Black.

Switching to a different station with music that better fitted my mood, I walked downstairs to the living room where my college buddies were all eating breakfast. I went to the fridge, got some yogurt out, and consumed it in less than a couple of minutes.

I wasn't very hungry this morning after what happened last night, and this came as a huge surprise to my friends. Normally, I shove a couple bowls of cereal down my stomach, but never have I eaten blueberry yogurt in my fraternity home. Yet, they didn't seem to mind this new change of pace at all.

"Hey, guys, I'll, uh, be in the bathroom if you need me for anything."

"Sure, Hewey. We've got, like, an hour before we need to get to Hamilton." One of my friends, Wayne Smithson, called. My friends called me "Hewey" after my last name, Hewitt. I didn't mind the nickname since it was pretty cool to be called that.

When I got into the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and shaved and brushed my teeth, like I do every morning.

But, then I heard a voice in my head. A voice that sounded strikingly familiar.

 _ **"Connor, please tell me that you can hear me. Please!"**_

I dropped my toothbrush, stunned to realize that I hearing the female voice from the Pokémon game I was playing last night. I ignored it, but it kept pleading.

 _ **"Answer me, please. I need to know if you're alive or not. Connor, I know you're here and I really need you to say something."**_

I went to pick up the toothbrush, but when I stood up to look at the mirror, I gasped loudly as I saw a weird demonic-looking version of myself, all bloodied up and clothes all ripped apart. I grabbed the handle of my bathroom door, but it was locked.

 _Shit!_ I muttered under my breath. I knew my buddies were getting suspicious of my long bathroom break, so I banged on the door frantically. "Guys! Guys! Let me out! Let me the hell out!"

Then, I heard a voice different from the one before.

 **"YoU cAnNoT eScApE uS, cOnNeR hEwItT. DeThOs WoUlDn'T LiKe tHaT. DeThOs WiLl FiNaLlY dEsTrOy ThE hUmAn OnCe AnD fOr AlL."**

I suddenly saw the toilet flooding the bathroom. The water was up to my knees, then to my waist, then to my shoulders. I struggled to stay afloat as I felt someone pulling me under. I looked down and saw...Zoroark? Yeah, it was really Zoroark, but its face had glowing red pupils under black eyes, its claws and fangs tainted in blood. I braced for the end...until that female voice spoke again.

 _ **"Connor, if you're here please say that you are! If you are, then maybe I can save you from Zorassassin!"**_

Zorassassin?! Since when did GameFreak start making Pokémon that looked as if they were created from creepy-pasta? I thought.

I had no choice but to make my presence known to that voice.

"I'm here! I'm Connor Hewitt! I'm here!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

Then, I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was the words "Holy Blast" and the sound of a werewolf howl ring through my ears.

* * *

When I came to, I was flat on the floor, still in the bathroom. I stood up and looked around to see that everything was exactly the way it was when I walked in. It was as if the whole scene never happened. I let out a big sigh, happy that the whole nightmare was all over. The only way to prove that was to see if the door was locked or not. Thankfully, it was unlocked.

But, that's when I saw a young yellow fox on my bed. It had bright red tufts on its ears and wore a green scarf around its neck. It yawned as it woke up, its red eyes turned and stared at me, its owner stepping back as it gasped at the sight of me.

I ran to my friends, I had to show them this.

"Hey, guys! There's somebody in my bed."

"Hewey, you made out with your girlfriend last night?" one of my friends, Josh Erich, teased as he smirked. The other guys chuckled at his comment.

"What?! No! Chelsey doesn't even, like, do that sort of crap!"

"Oh, sure, Connor, sure!" Stan Farnham said, causing another bunch of chuckles from the guys. Shawn Daly, however, interjected.

"No, no, no! Let's assume that, like, Connor didn't...do 'it' last night. Now, let's, like all go upstairs and see what's in Hewey's bed, okay?"

We all went up to my bed (mine and Shawn's if the top bunk counts), The yellow fox was still there. My friends couldn't believe it!

"Connor, how much did you have last night?"

"What are talking about?"

"Dude, like, there's nothing there! Are you okay, man?"

The fox turned to me and spoke.

 ** _"Who are you? How are you the only one who can see me?"_**

Yup, today's a living creepy-pasta. This sucks...

* * *

 **A/n:** That's all for now. Be sure to leave a review for this chapter as clicking "fav" and "follow" for this story. Keep in mind that **this is not a creepypasta fanfic**. Sorry if this sort of scared you a little. Anyway, shout out to this story's first fav and follower, Legendary Fairy! Until next chapter...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

And as always, read and review!


	5. Quiz

**A/n:** Oh, my God, YES! I've reached the 200 views mark! I wonder if anyone else will review this story... Anyway, welcome to the fifth chapter of PMD: Travelers of Myths of Legends. Before we start the chapter, I have to clear things up about this story: Yes, this is an adaptation of Super Mystery Dungeon, but think of it as an "expansion pack" version of the game.

What I mean by this is that I made some additional features not seen in the game, to make this story more original and exciting!

Of course, there's the demonic and angelic type mechanic introduced in chapter 1, and they are the sole reason that this story has an M-rating.

In addition to this, there will be clothing stores, (Yeah, character customization!) the upcoming 7th generation Pokémon, and therefore new original dungeons!

There's more new features I'll add to the mix so stay tuned!

Now that that's out of the way, let's continue the adventure!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon. However, I do own any original characters, places, names, character personalities, and plot elements.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **クイズ (Quiz)**

 **POV: Connor (Human)**

* * *

 **"You must never tire fighting Satan." - Abraham Cahan**

* * *

During classes, I kept seeing that strange fox. No one noticed it at all. Apparently it told me to go to the sewers. Bad idea. My buddies and I were planning a samba party, which is amazing because I'm a big fan of samba!

...and the fact that we all were Bob Daniels haters. I have a black notebook in my bedroom because I love Death Note. I watch on TV the abundance of racist comments that the guy makes, and secretly write his name in the notebook and wait 40 seconds for him to have a heart attack. But, it never works, and that's probably for the best.

Come 2016, I'm voting Paul Kippling for mayor...end of subject.

So, while we were planning our samba party, Chelsey Davids, my girlfriend, came by and asked how things were going. I said things were going okay, but she knew when I was lying.

"Connor, is something wrong?" she asked.

I turned to my friends, who were going crazy with their sombreros. "Hey, Shawn! I, uh, gotta talk to Chelsey for a moment! I'll be back in a moment."

* * *

"Okay, Connor, what's wrong? Just yesterday, you were so cheerful. Now all of a sudden, you look like somebody's going to kill you. Is something bothering you?"

"Chelsey, nothing's wrong. Okay? Nothing is wrong with me."

"Connor...!"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I'll tell you. J-Just promise me that you won't go telling anybody or go posting stuff on your Facebook page."

"I promise. Connor, what is it?"

"Okay! This is gonna sound a bit crazy but...I bought a game last night, and since then I've been seeing weird things."

Chelsey stared at me, wide-eyed. I figured that she wouldn't believe me.

"I understand."

Never mind.

"Connor, remember when I bought that game where you, like, turn into a Pokémon and you build a paradise?"

I blinked, stunned that she, of all people, played Gates to Infinity!

"Yeah. I played that game, too."

"Well, I chose an Oshawott and I beat the game. But after that, I felt like I was hearing these weird voices in my head, telling me to come back. I didn't want you to think I was a lunatic, so I deleted the game, and those voices never returned."

I wanted to say that she was crazy, but I didn't have the guts. Plus, she went through the same thing I was going through. How serendipitous.

So, I asked her the question no one would dare ask:

"Could you come to the sewers with me?"

"What?!"

"Look, after the samba party I have to go to the sewers! Just don't ask why, I need to get there before midnight, that's what this voice is saying to me. Yes, I know this is sounding really crazy, but it's something I have to do!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll go with you."

Again, how serendipitous.

* * *

So, after the samba, Chelsey and I found the sewers, and we went inside. It was a bit dark, so Chelsey brought her phone for a flashlight. I wasn't _that_ afraid of the dark, and I've never been in the sewers before, so I didn't know what to expect.

Soon, we came to a clearing where three metal rods were standing on their own pedestals. I walked up to the pedestals, and Chelsey started to follow.

However, she was pushed back by a gust of wind, and from that gust came a shadowy figure who grabbed her like King Kong grabbing the woman in the films.

One look, and I knew who it was, due to my knowledge of Kingdom Hearts.

At the beginning of the first game, your first enemy appears in a dream: Darkside.

But, it looked different. Its face had fiery red cheeks, and its body's hole shape was a Poké Ball instead of a heart shape. It had red fingertips, red eyes instead of yellow, and feet covered in dark flames.

 _ **"Impyro."**_

There was that voice again.

 _ **"You and your friend have transformed into one of us before, and thus both of you can visually sense our presence."**_

Wait! I've transformed into a Pokémon before? When did I...Oh!

I remembered back to when I played a marathon of every Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game, minus the WiiWare titles since my Wii was region-locked. I played as Charmander in Rescue Team, Riolu in Explorers (Main Story), Snivy in Gates to Infinity, and then back to Riolu for the Explorers post-story. How I remembered all this was beyond me. But then, how could I see Pokemon in real life all of a sudden?

 _ **"Use the Baptism Blade in the middle**_ ** _pedestal. It is the only way to kill this Demonic-type Pokémon!"_**

Okay, Demonic-type?! Was GameFreak seriously trying to make Pokémon more mature-looking?! I had no choice but to follow the voice's directions. I ran over to the middle pedestal and pulled the rod out. A blinding light filled the room as I pulled it out, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get this over with.

I stood in a room that looked very similar to the one in Kingdom Hearts. The floor was just like the Darkside boss level, only with images of legendary Pokémon instead. Talk about déjà vu. I held the Baptism Blade in my hand.

 _ **"Is this the power of which you seek?"**_

Just like Kingdom Hearts! I said yes, and I posed a battle stance.

To beat Darkside, you have to dodge his very simple attacks and, when he's vulnerable, attack his arms and head with the Keyblade. Impyro, however, was a whole new ballgame. Instead of creating dark portals where Shadows can pop out of by slamming its fist onto the ground, the fist of Impyro produces a flaming shockwave, and therefore is a Fire Punch.

I attacked the fist and ran up Impyro's arm to pierce its red eye with my Baptism Blade, spilling out dark grey blood in the process. Impyro screeched and tried to swat me off its face with a Shadow Claw...no, this wasn't Shadow Claw, this was stained in blood.

 _ **"That's Devil's Claw. It's a Demonic-type move that has a high critical hit rate."**_

I lunged at the claw, decapitating it with the blade. Shadowy blood gushed out of its arm, roaring in agonizing pain. Impyro gave one last cry as it fell to the floor. Yes, it was gone!

However, darkness filled the room. I felt someone dragging me down...classic signs that I was about to...

* * *

 _ **"This is the path of light that links between the human world and the Pokémon world. Answer the following questions with an open and honest heart. Awaken the true Pokémon form that slumbers within you."**_

W-Where am I? Am I dead? I don't remember being in this place. In fact, I...I can't remember anything at all.

No! I've got to remember something about myself, like my name. That should be a good place to start. Come on, remember my name, come on.

Oh! Connor! Connor's my name. Okay, at least I know my name. That's a start. What about my last name, I should have a last name...Damn, how can I not know my last name!

Okay, Connor, calm down. Breathe. Okay, so that voice said that I have to awaken my true form. But, what does that mean?

 _ **"A nerve-racking first day at school! You want to make friends with someone you just met. What do you do?"**_

I guess I could introduce myself to this someone.

 _ **"Two of your friends are fighting, and you wish they'd stop. What do you do first?"**_

My friends are fighting?! What are they fighting about?! I guess I could ponder what all the fuss is about first, then try to stop them.

 _ **"Everyone at school is talking about this great new book, but it's big and long..."**_

I don't care, I love big and long books! Wait, what's a book?

 _ **"Halfway to school you realize you forgot something. You'll be late if you turn back..."**_

But I have to go back and get it, I don't care if I'm late.

 _ **"You want to jump rope during recess, but everyone else wants to play tag..."**_

Ah, I guess I'll play this "tag" game. I don't know what this "jump rope" thing is, anyway.

 _ **"All right! It's snack time! And today we've got...cake! Woo-hoo! What kind of cake do you pick?"**_

Um, I guess a classic chestnut-cream confession.

 _ **"All right! Vacation time at last! What kind of music fits your mood?**_

Jazz and pop! Hands down!

Wait...what did I just say?

 _ **"Thanks for answering those questions! Your Pokemon form will awake soon. Now, let's send you to the world of**_ ** _Pokémon."_**

I started to fall, falling for a long time. I saw a Deoxys looking down on a planet, and a Rayquaza flew past the stratosphere.

What was going on here?

I'm almost to the ground. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact. And soon, everything went black.

* * *

 **A/n:** I'll be back with more PMD: Travelers soon, so until then...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

And as always, read and review!


	6. Notice

**A/n:** Okay, I can't hide it. After the next two chapters, I am not publishing any more chapters of "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Travelers of Myths and Legends" until September 18th, 2016, which is its official release date. I am extremely sorry that I haven't put anything up in a long while, I hope you guys understand.

In that time, I plan to release the slice-of-life fic Hall of Origin, a slice-of-life with legendary Pokémon, and a few more chapters of my other main project, Pokémon Infinity: Book One - The Beginning, check that out if you haven't already done so.

Well that's it for now, so until Chapter 6...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

Don't forget to fav and follow this story for the chapter update, leave a review for the previous chapters if you haven't yet, and as always, read and review!


	7. Amnesia

**A/n:** Hey, everyone! Twinleaf2623 here with the long-awaited sixth chapter of PMD: Travelers! Now this is where the story truly begins, so before we start I must warn you that if you have not played Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon yet, expect spoilers. Oh, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think of the story, it really helps to hear from all of you guys, guest reviewers included!

On with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon. However, I do own any original characters, places, names, character personalities, and plot elements.

 **Chapter 6:** **健忘症 (Amnesia)**

 **POV: Connor (Chespin)**

* * *

 **"In a forest of a hundred thousand trees no two leaves are alike. And no two journeys along the same path are alike." - Paulo Coelho**

* * *

The first day of my new life started when I woke up near a waterfall. It was daytime, since the sun was still in the sky. I didn't know where I was. But wherever I was, I was alone. I was famished, parched, starving. Yet, I was alive. I started to get up on my feet, but my head was pounding with pain, and it felt like it was ready to burst. I limped over to the lake, cupping my hands so I could get a drink.

And that's when I saw my reflection. I was some kind of animal with a green helm-like hood with seven quills around it, my hands were dark brown, my feet now were scissor-like, and my open mouth revealing a buck tooth. I stepped back and looked at my new body. I also had a green tail with orange at the tip, a clear sign that I wasn't a human anymore.

What in the world happened to me?

I wish I still had my memory back so I would know what I was now.

I started walking around so I could get used to my new form. After about ten minutes, I felt ready to leave this spot. Then I realized that I had no idea where my destination should be. I looked around to see if anyone was visible in sight so they could point my way to the nearest shelter. My helpers came in the form of three light-brown levitating robots that looked like chess bishop pieces with hands sequined with light-bulb fingers. I walked over to them, thinking they might be friendly.

"Hello," I greeted the weird-looking robots, "I am kind of lost at the moment. Is there a place where I could stay around here? Like a city or a town or at least a cottage? I kinda need a place to crash for the night."

The robots hestitated for a moment, but soon they looked at each other and I could've sworn I saw their fingers flickering. I concluded that it was probably a form of communication they used to converse with each other. They nodded and turned back to me, staring blankly.

"So, I take it you guys decided on something?" I guessed.

One of the robots nodded, hovering towards me as they lent out a hand and stood for a moment. Almost as if it wanted me to follow the direction its hand was pointing to.

My assumptions were wrong when it turned out the robot lashed out its arm at hand, the force from the blow caused me to stumble back a bit.

Now aware of the robots' hostility, I got to my feet and made a run for it. I might have gotten a couple cuts from the thorns from some of the plants in the forest, but I kept running. I didn't know where my endpoint would be, as long as it was anywhere near civilization.

My brain was having a very hard time processing all of this mayhem, even though my memory was a blank slate.

Then I remembered something: I am now a Pokemon. A pocket monster. Yes, a Pokemon called Chespin. And those robots were really aliens - no - Beeheeyem. And if I am a Pokemon, that means sooner or later a human might try to catch me in a capsule...what was it called again? Gah, I couldn't remember.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I needed food, and a lot of it. All that running must have given me an urge to devour something edible. And this was before I realized that I was a Grass-type Pokemon, meaning that I had to rely on sunlight for energy. I heard a rustle from a few patches of grass. Thinking it was the Beeheeyem, I stood in a battle stance. I somehow knew that a Chespin could use Pin Missile, a Bug-type move that hits its target two to five times. In short, I probably had a good chance of dealing at least a considerable amount of damage to one of the Beeheeyem, maybe two of them at best.

But I used the move on the wrong target, for what popped out of the grass wasn't a Beeheeyem, but an aqua-blue frog. Thankfully, the Pin Missiles missed this frog by just a few centimeters. It landed half a foot away from my current position. It turned to me and grabbed my hand - my paw - as we dashed to the nearest clearing.

"W-Who are you?" I stammered at this frog, who didn't respond and just kept running. It looked determined to get me to safety, though I didn't understand why. I noticed a Nuzleaf minding his own business, and we were about to run into him.

"Uh, dude, I think we should stop!" I warned the frog. Too late. The frog tripped over a tree root, and we slammed into a nearby tree. Luckily, the Nuzleaf didn't notice all the commotion.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?! At least _watch_ where you're going!" I yelled at the frog, who looked at me dazed.

"What doest _hell_ cullionly?" it said. Yes, it said that!

I looked at the fro...sorry, Froakie, wide-eyed and surprised that it could talk. And then I realized that since I'm a Pokemon now, I could understand other Pokemon now.

"It-it's a human thing. It's, uh, it's a place you don't want to be in." I replied, "You wouldn't understand, Froakie, I know what it's like to be human."

"..." the Froakie just stared at me, and started snickering, which evolved into laughter.

"Thou art well enow with me. Allow me to introduce myself. Mine own name is Franklin. Sir Franklin the Frog, at thy service!"

"Charmed..." I didn't think Franklin would grasp the Christianic concept of heaven and hell, due to the fact that their religious system was sort of similar to the Greeks and the Romans. How I knew this I had no idea.

"Doth thee has't a name?" Franklin asked.

"Um, Connor." I introduced, "Look, could you simplify the English a bit, please? I'm not that good at understanding Shakesphere."

"Shakesphere? Huh?!"

"Oh! I forgot that I'm talking to a **Pokemon** here!" I snapped at him.

"What?! You are a Pokemon too, you know?!"

"Franklin..." I began, but stopped myself suddenly, "Augh! Forget it!"

"What is it?"

"...Okay, look, th-this is going to sound crazy, but...I'm a human who has been turned into a Pokemon. And I don't remember anything about my human life except my name. When I woke up, I had a splitting headache. I think my still hurts. Ow..."

"What in Blaziken is goin' on 'ere?!" Franklin and I turned to find that the Nuzleaf we almost ran into heard our conversation. We looked at each other at Franklin explained.

"There were these three Beeheeyem, and they attacked this Chespin here." Franklin pointed at me as he was, indeed, referring to me, "I saw him running from them, and the Beeheeyem hit me with a Psybeam, so I bumped into Connor and..."

"I'm sorry," I interrupted Franklin, "you were attacked by a Psybeam?!"

"Yeah, I was!"

"Oh, okay, at least you're alive and..."

"Woah, woah! Hold your Horsea!" the Nuzleaf calmed us down. I figured that he heard quite enough.

Suddenly, we heard a beeping sound, sort of robotic-like. It was the three Beeheeyem!

"I'm guessin' those three varmints are the Beeheeyem you were talkin' 'bout?" Nuzleaf whispered.

"Yeah..." Franklin and I pushed Nuzleaf in front of us. "Your move!"

"Wha-What in tarnation are y'all doin'?!" Nuzleaf exclaimed.

"You're a Dark-type, mister! Beeheeyem are Psychic-types! Their moves won't affect you! **_TYPE MATCHUP LOGIC!_** " I yelled at him.

The Beeheeyem attacked Nuzleaf anyway, and he flinched as a result.

"Gah! I'm scared! Run!"

As we ran, I told Nuzleaf about my dilemma. He was taken aback by the fact that I was once a human and now a Pokemon. However, he said he understood my situation and asked if I remembered anything other than my first name. I said I didn't know anything else.

We stopped at what seemed to be an entrance to...

"A mystery dungeon?!" Nuzleaf exclaimed, seemingly nervous and hesitant to enter the dungeon. The Beeheeyem were coming so, obviously, I had no choice but to enter the 'Open Pass', as it said on a nearby sign written in...English?! The sign, upon first glance, was scribbled in what looked like footprint runes. But, for some reason, my brain decoded the nonsensical writing.

 _'How was that possible?'_ I thought.

In two floors, Nuzleaf and Franklin lectured me on the basics of these mystery dungeons: what they are, what to do when in one, how to battle wild Pokemon in them, et cetera, et cetera...you know, Mystery Dungeon 101.

We eventually entered another dungeon called 'Lush Forest', about twice as long as Open Pass. Franklin, Nuzleaf and I gained a few battling experience as we traveled through the dungeon.

Soon, we stopped to catch our breathes. I turned around to check if the Beeheeyem were still following us.

They weren't, thankfully.

"Well, I reckon y'all got to scurry on back home! Your parents must be worried sick!" Nuzleaf started to leave us...alone.

"Hey," I called out, "You can't leave us here...alone...in the wilderness...all by ourselves. I-I mean isn't there, like, any place where we can crash for the night?"

Nuzleaf froze, I could see his body shaking, and I could hear a low moan.

"GAH! Okay, you youngsters come along with me!" Nuzleaf shouted at us.

And we did. We traveled through treacherous terrain and merciless mountains. In actuality, we only dashed through a few small hills, a short and knee-deep river, and a boulder that was about a foot taller than me. After what seemed like a week, but really only three hours, the three of us finally arrived to Serene Village.

Where I was somehow destined to meet a certain someone...

* * *

 **A/n:** Finally! The sixth chapter is finally finished! And the best part is...I've reached 360+ views! Woo-hoo! Since chapter 3 kinda gave you a brief "Mystery Dungeon 101", I decided to shorten the Open Pass/Lush Forest dungeon scenes to make it short, sweet, and to the point. So, if you guys are into long chapters, I will try to make the next chapter long, or at least long enough.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. If anyone is wondering about where I got the awesome cover, well...

 **I made it myself!** Yeah, that's right! I drew it all myself! And how? With my Deviantart account! Yep, I, Twinleaf2623, am now on Deviantart! So, check it out if you haven't already!

That's all for now! Be sure to fav and follow this fanfic AND me to get notified on upcoming chapters. Chapter 7 should be out before the beginning of June, so until then...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

And as always, read and review!


	8. Home

**A/n:** Well, guys, here's the last chapter for this story until Sunday, September 18th, 2016, the official release date AND the 10th anniversary of the North American release of Red and Blue Rescue Team. Be sure to fav and follow this fanfic so you'll be notified. I'd also love to hear from you guys, so leave a review when you get the chance! I hope to get a lot of chapters written by the end of the summer so I probably won't be updating anything for a while. In the meantime, if you haven't played it yet, **PLAY SUPER MYSTERY DUNGEON!** I cannot stress this enough, because spoils are ahead! Okay, here's chapter seven!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Mystery Dungeon. I only own any original characters, places, names, character personalities, and plot elements.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **ホーム (Home)**

 **POV: Franklin (Froakie)**

* * *

 **"Home is not just the place where you happen to be born. It's the place where you become yourself." - Pico Iyer**

* * *

At last, I'll finally have someplace to sleep. Mr. Nuzleaf was pretty nice to let me stay the night with Connor. We arrived at Serene Village just as the sun started to set.

"Now y'all see that there house with the giant leaf at the top?" Nuzleaf pointed at the house next to a blue-painted house, "That there's where I live, and it's where you yungins will be layin' up tonight."

The atmosphere of the home reminded of my home back at Steampunk Town to say the least. The bedroom was located to the right, probably where Connor and I would be sleeping. The beds looked like nests where your average Fletchling would sleep, only a bit bigger. The two of us didn't seem to mind this, as it was very comfortable to sleep in. Nuzleaf walked into the room to check up on us, and I simply gave a thumbs-up as if to say "The beds are great. Thanks!"

"Wow," Connor smiled to Nuzleaf in satisfaction, "I gotta say this house is pretty cool, sir."

"I knew y'all would like it." Nuzleaf replied, "Oh, yes! Connor, do you remember anything else 'bout yourself as a human?"

"Um...sorry, mister, but nothing's really coming to me."

"Ah, well...what a shame...but it seems obvious that since you got turned into a Chespin, I'm guessin' you've got no clue on what yer gonna do for the time bein'. So, I suppose that I might as well sign y'all up for the local school first thing of a moanin."

"Okay, thanks Nuzleaf."

As Connor and I started falling asleep, I heard Connor whisper "Thanks for saving my ass, Franklin..."

I smiled as sleep began taking control of my very being, drifting off to the mind's realm we all refer to as "dreams."

...

I was expecting someone to calmly wake me up the next morning. But, what I got was the exact opposite.

 **"FRANKLIN! FRANKLIN! WAKE UP! THERE'S SOMEONE OUTSIDE THAT MIGHT BE THE BEEHEEYEM!"**

Connor stumbled over my back and fell a bit hard on his tail, causing him to mutter a strange four-letter word that started the letter F. I thought he saw a poison-type, since Chespin are weak to that.

"Connor, there's aren't any Muk in Serene Village. Are you alright?" I asked. Connor just facepalmed as if I were stupid or something.

"No, Franklin. Th-There's someone out there, look out the window!"

I hesitated, but looked anyway. And then I turned to face Connor. Before I could say anything, however, Connor beat me to the punch.

"Let me guess: there isn't anyone out there?"

I nodded, as Connor groaned.

"Do you think we should go outside to check?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, about that...Nuzleaf said we can't leave the house until he gets back."

"Connor, Nuzleaf is just saying that because we're kids. Besides, I can show you around Serene Village. Then, after that, we can just scurry on back here, okay?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so."

"Well, let's go!" I started walking out the door, "It's not like anything bad is going to happen!"

"Listen, I'll go out first. The Beeheeyem are weak to my Bug-type Pin Missile."

"Right!" I gave Connor a thumbs-up as he exited the house.

Connor headed outside, he checked to see if anyone dangerous was watching us. When it was safe to come out, he soon motioned me to come out, . I turned my head to the left, only to see a familiar face.

"Uh, dude, I think we found who you're looking for." I whimpered, desperate to keep my face from frowning.

We both stared at the Pokemon for a bit before this Pokemon started to strike up conversation with Connor. A fast-paced and energetic conversation.

"HAI! How are you? My name is Fennica, I'm a Fennekin! I like making new friends, and you are here, right? Hahaha! Oh, of course, I see you've met Franklin, he's a Froakie! So, what's your name?" Fennica conversed quickly and cheerfully.

"Uhh..." was all Connor could come up with before Fennica rudely interrupted.

"Nice to meet you! Do you want me to show you around town? I knew you would! Okay, come on! Franklin, you can come as well!" Fennica pushed the two of us past the bridge and into the main square of town.

"Did I ask you your name yet? I probably didn't hear you, what did you say your name was again?" Fennica repeated her question.

"Uh, it's, uh, C-Connor!"

"Oh! Hi, Connor! I'm Fennica, I'm a Fennekin!"

"You've already said that, Fennica, it's a bit annoying!" I couldn't take it much longer.

"Huh? I'm annoying? Do you think I'm annoying?!" Fennica asked Connor, I facepalmed.

"Actually, uh..."

"WELL QUIT IT! Geez, I'm only trying to lighten the mood, you big Miltank!" Fennica yelled loudly, yet still cheerfully. "Tee-hee! See what I did there? The joke? With the Miltank? _Moo_ -d! HAHAHA!"

'Not really that funny when you said it _**hundreds of times already**_!' I thought. Connor laughed weakly and unconvincingly, yet Fennica didn't notice and smiled thereafter.

"Anyway," Fennica stopped us once we got to the main square, "Here she is, Serene Village!"

Just as always, during this time the village is bustling with Pokemon having conversations, shops making a considerable profit, and everyone just simply enjoying their daily lives.

"So, over here..." Fennica ran over to a small metallic box with small gears that, when one pulls down a small lever on its left side, opens the box, "...is the Deposit Box, where you can store your items and your Poké! And next to it..." She then ran over to a shop run by a Kecleon. "...is the Kecleon Shop! This is where you can buy all sorts of items and it's really cool and amazing!"

Connor looked at me and whispered, "Is she, uh, like this a lot?"

"You haven't seen anything yet..." I replied.

"Okay," Fennica said as ran back over to us, "where to next?"

Suddenly, we were interrupted by none other than Lombre. And, damn, did he look pissed!

"FENNICA! HAVE YOU BEEN TRAMPLING ALL OVER MY POND LAST NIGHT?!"

And yet, Fennica still was cheerful when responding.

"Well, Lombre, y-you know that I like exploring in mystery dungeons..."

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU THINK THAT MY DARN POND WAS A MYSTERY DUNGEON?! WHY I OUGHTA..."

Fennica started dashing to the nearest safe spot, when Hippopotas showed up, also extremely furious.

"STOP RIGHT ZERE, MISS HEATSWORTH! I KNOW ZAT YOU WERE IN MY CAVE TO STEAL ANOTHER ONE OF ZE ARTPIECES!"

"N-n-no, Hippopotas, i-it was nothing like that at all. I-I mean you know how you gotta get a reward after you clear a mystery dungeon! Besides, I was even planning on fixing your broken orb anyway!"

"MY PRIZED RAINBOW ORB IS WHAT?! ZAT ORB CANNOT BE REPLACED, YOU FOOLISH CHILD! ZAT ORB WAS WORTH IN ZE MILLIONS!"

"I-I am _so_ sorry, Hippopotas. I..."

"ZE APOLIGIES WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE!"

We started to back away from the two angry Pokemon, when we bumped into a Carracosta. And it was also not happy.

"Fennica! Have you been messing with my gardens again?! Don't lie because I know you did just that!"

"Well, maybe I didn't, Pops!"

"I know you did, Fennica!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

" _ **DID NOT!**_ "

" _ **TELL ME THE TRUTH, FENNICA, OR YOU WON'T BE EATING DINNER TONIGHT!**_ "

"..."

"..."

"Okay! Yes, maybe I actually did eat a few Oran Berries from your garden here and there! But, I was hungry and I must gotten carried, so...bye!"

As soon as she said that, she darted from the scene in guilt and embarrassment, happily saying goodbye to us before we both were abruptly run over by the angry mob of Pokemon.

I groaned as I stood back up, Connor dizzily lying on the ground.

"Connor," I hopped over to the unconscious Chespin, "You okay, dude?"

Connor moaned a yes as he got up and brushed the dirt of his body. "I'm fine. Aren't you going to show me around?"

"Oh, yeah...well, we can do that tomorrow when you go to your first day of school! So, I think we should head back home, don't you?"

But Connor wasn't paying attention. He was staring at two children, a Deerling named Darla and a Shelmet named Benny. They were two of my classmates from the local school, so obviously something was up. Connor started walking over to them, but I tackled him over to a cliff where no one would see us...except maybe a Magikarp.

"Benny, what do you mean Gary hasn't come back from Foreboding Forest?!" Darla shouted at Benny.

Gary is a kind-hearted Goomy and the youngest guy at school, but he and I have been good friends since he moved here a few years ago.

"Look, Darla, Jack and I have got it all under control! He should be out later. I mean, come on, what's the worst that can happen to the little sludgeball?" Benny assured Darla, but to no avail.

Jack was a Pancham and Benny's best friend. Together, those two were the bullies at school, slacking at their work, hitting on the girls (including the nurse!), and even dozing off on their desks at times. Also, they, like the majority of us in Serene Village, are constantly annoyed by Fennica's antics, but on a much bigger scale.

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE DANGER GARY IS ABOUT TO BE IN, BENNY?!"

"Do you realize how LOUD YOU'RE SOUNDING RIGHT NOW?!"

"Does it look like I even care?! I have to go after Gary, he's in a lot of danger!" Darla left the village and headed to Foreboding Forest, as did Benny and Connor.

Wait, CONNOR?!

I rushed over to grab Connor's tail, trying to pull him towards Nuzleaf's house.

"Hey, Connor! Haven't we seen enough for one day? How about we get back home and wait for Nuzleaf to get back! Darla can take care of herself, right?"

However, I could only pull past the Café Connection before getting whacked on the head with a Vine Whip.

"Franklin, I don't care about what you have to say, we're going to this Foreboding Forest. I mean, I can't stop thinking about those kids, man. Besides, Nuzleaf isn't going to be back until tonight, so we've got plenty of time to get back home. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

I knew the Foreboding Forest had some Pokemon with type advantages over us, but if Gary could face the danger (since his ability was Sap Sipper) so could we. Maybe I'll get to become a true hero quicker!

"Alright, Connor. I'll come with you to Foreboding Forest. Just be careful, okay?" I warned Connor, who was smiling with a determined face.

"Great! Let's go!" Connor ran out through the gate leading to the wilderness, and I followed him.

Hopefully no one dangerous saw us leave...

...

 _ **"ThE tWo CrEaTuReS hAvE lEfT tHe ViLlAgE...wE mUsT wAiT uNtIl ThE fOx JoInS tHeM...oNlY tHeN sHaLl We StRiKe!"**_

* * *

 **A/n:** Alright, this is final chapter for this fanfic until September 18th, 2016! A new poll is up on my profile, along with links to my Deviantart and Youtube pages, so check those out if haven't.

Remember to fav and follow my profile AND this fanfic if you haven't done so already to be ready for the big day. And, please tell me what you guys think of it in the review box below. I'd really love to hear your suggestions on how I can make this story better! (#FANSERVICE)

That's it for now, I'll be back with new chapters on Sunday, September 18th, 2016! So, until next chapter...

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

On September 18th, 2016...the Dungeons are Coming!

#TeamSuperAmour


	9. TeamSuperAmour

Hey, guys, Twinleaf2623 here to tellyou all that I am really sorry that I haven't been doing anything these past few months. But, I gotta say, I never expected this story to be this popular! 750 views is probably a big deal these days on here for a guy who's only been on here for 5-6 months. To those who are new here and/or have read up to this point: congratulations! You are prepared for the long-awaited eighth chapter of this fanfic which will launch worldwide on September 18th! For the month of August, I am open to any suggestions on how this story can be amazing! Even those that might sound like creepypasta. Smash that share button if you need to! Use the hashtag #TeamSuperAmour on Twitter if you want. : **I am back!**

On September 18th, the dungeons are coming!

#TeamSuperAmour

Until then,

 **Slow and Steady writes the Story!**

And as always, read and review!


End file.
